Rain Memory Reflection
by Alotua
Summary: Something happened in the rain long ago... involving someone very dear to Severus... Are memories never to be forgotten? Response to the WIKTT Challenge... sort of .


It was raining again . . .  
  
It had been raining that night too . . .  
  
That night, only two years ago . . .  
  
I remember that night . . .  
  
The memories always return on rainy nights . . .  
  
I can not forget the night . . .  
  
That I received that fateful message . . .  
  
And . . .  
  
Even though I wasn't with her . . .  
  
I feel her pain . . .  
  
Or maybe . . .  
  
It is only my pain . . .  
  
That I see . . .  
  
Reflected in her memory . . .  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The rain pored down, lavishing the pavement in all it's wet glory. The moons pale light was obstructed by the heavy rain clouds and it was dark. The darkness was shattered only by the headlights of a seasoned silver Mercedes-Benz.  
  
The windshield wipers worked furiously to keep their shield clean but they were losing the battle against the down-pore. As the restless tires kicked up water spray flew behind the car. The car tires tried to hug the smooth country road but inevitably the tires passion was cooled by the slick rain water.  
  
A slight tap on the brakes and the serene world of speed and rain shatters. The tires ripped grossly from their lover slip to the side. They try to righten themselves, reunite with their love, but in an over calculation they slip on into the opposite direction, leading into complete chaos.  
  
Spinning out of control, the headlights making a whirlwind of light and shadow, seemingly as if it could spin forever in an obtuse imitation of a ballerina. The silver Mercedes might well have spun forever . . . were it not for the electric pole. With a sickening *CRUNCH* it slapped sideways into the pole and was dead forevermore.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
And these reflections . . .  
  
Refuse to ripple and begone . . .  
  
Preferring instead to linger painfully . . .  
  
Dancing in my memory of her memory . . .  
  
In where I damn foolish men . . .  
  
And their creations . . .  
  
I damn the foolish muggles . . .  
  
That she loved so sweetly . . .  
  
And in the end . . .  
  
Brought to her such relief . . .  
  
And freedom . . .  
  
As of death . . .  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Um . . . Professor Snape?" A voice intruded on Snape's thoughts. The voice was quickly matched to a brown-eyed, bushy-bushy haired girl. Hermione Granger.  
  
Snape simply looked at her for a moment, unseeing. "What is it? Class is over." He replied mechanically.  
  
"Well I had a question . . . are you all right?" Ms. Granger rambled in what seemed to be genuine concern. Her brow knit and she leaned in ever-so- slightly.  
  
"Is that your question?" Snape asked, smoothly avoiding the ridiculous question.  
  
"No . . . but it seemed that something was bothering you . . ." Hermione said, sharply moving back and putting on a serene mask. But still concern swam in her deep brown eyes.  
  
"Unless you actually have a question, I would suggest that you hurry up and leave or risk losing Gryffindor house points for distracting me." Snape snapped impatiently. He had no wish of prolonging this conversation with the brown eyed muggle-born.  
  
"I'm sorry . . . never mind" She said heavily and turned to go. He almost reached out to touch her . . . but refrained and retreated once more to his aimless thoughts.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
So much alike her . . .  
  
Brown eyes, brown hair . . .  
  
So smart . . .  
  
My memories reflected in her eyes as well . . .  
  
I'll never forget the past . . .  
  
In those brown eyes . . .  
  
I see her . . .  
  
And you . . .  
  
Reflections in time . . .  
  
Ripples on a pond . . .  
  
My memories . . .  
  
The shattered pieces can never heal . . .  
  
My heart . . .  
  
Only reflections . . .  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Story written (sort of) for the WIKTT Challenge: "Rain Memory Reflection"  
  
Rules: The story HAS to start where Snape IS married -- to someone other than Hermione. The story HAS to end where Snape and Hermione are together.  
  
Whom is Snape married to? Up to you.  
  
The nature of the marriage? (Love marriage, arranged marriage, convenience marriage . ) Also up to you.  
  
How does the marriage dissolves? (She dies, he leaves her, she leaves him . ) Also up to you.  
  
The role Hermione plays in the breakup? (A bystander who takes her chance, an active home wrecker, someone Snape goes to for consolation, his lover while he's still married . ) Also up to you.  
  
BUT . I want full details of all the points above. Yes. Include all the stuff that makes gossips like myself live for. Feel free to make it as scandalous as you wish!  
  
What is NOT allowed: a big time or emotional gap between the breaking of Snape's marriage and his getting together with Hermione. The events HAVE to be connected.  
  
Authors Note: Erm . . . I didn't quite follow the rules . . . I had Severus' wife already dead . . . and I didn't directly put Severus and Hermione together . . . it's only implied . . . My story was mainly just "inspired" by this whole challenge thing . . . ^.^ . . . I also do not own any of Harry Potter or . . . stuff . . . which everyone already knows . . ^.^  
  
-Alotua 


End file.
